


Imzadi. 1-3/3.

by punky_96



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Star Trek
Genre: AU. Crossover., F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Part 1:  Teaser Drabbles.  Part 2:  Imzadi first post.  Part 3:  Imzadi final post.Part 1:  In the fic Calla has come to the sickbay to introduce herself to Er’ka because they will be working together. These two drabbles are each of their reactions after.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlock2040](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sherlock2040).



**Teaser Drabble #1: Er’ka’s Reaction (100 words)**

The chair spun as Er’ka sat down hard and then returned to her screen. Without a chance of comprehension or coherent thought she blinked at it a few times. Exasperated she grabbed her tea mug, drank the last sip and demanded more from the replicator. Closing her eyes while she waited the requisite minute Er’ka growled in frustration. All she could see was that woman’s beautiful smile, soulful eyes, and that loose burgundy scoop neck. Her extended hand had looked soft. Er’ka bit her lip in contemplation. “Counselor Toorz.” She took her English Breakfast and tried to return to work. 

**Teaser Drabble #2: Calla’s Reaction (100 words)**

********

********

Making sure her staccato footsteps were even, Calla left the sickbay. Her ace had been the Budoo scientist’s information. ‘I should have lead with that.’ She shook her head as she continued toward the turbolift. The doctor’s dismissal had really thrown her. Usually a glance or smile was all it took and people were amenable to her presence. Dr. H’on had just wanted her gone from the off. ‘Plumbers carry wrenches…’ Calla shook her head, ‘No wonder she wanted me gone.’ Determined she thought of the tall beautiful doctor. ‘I’ll get her attention.’ Pausing midstep her mind reviewed, ‘Beautiful? What?' 

x


	2. Chapter 2

**Klingon Phrase **: “Hoch 'ebmey tIjon” means something like “capture all opportunities” (It was the most useful thing I could find for the scene in a five minute search.) Her answer to that simply means no. Later Er’ka wishes that she didn’t act like a petaQ or weakling.****

********

********

**Imzadi **: Betazoid word meaning ‘beloved,’ but also used in reference to the first beloved (I read it and then couldn’t find the link again… sheesh)****

********

********

**Apology: I used Qoo (a Japanese soft drink for a planet name) and Ringo and Budoo (apple and grape are flavors of Qoo) for the factions on planet Qoo. I only mean love for Qoo and my two favorite flavors and I desperately needed names that seemed to fit. So I hope this doesn’t offend anyone!!!**

****

****

 

 

**Imzadi. Part 1/2 ******

********

********

 

The limitless horizon of stars, like the vast undulating pulse of the ocean both soothes and sends shivers. The immensity beyond the grasp of what can be held in mortal hands it inspires greatness and a healthy amount of fear. To catch the spark of something beyond oneself and be able to hold onto it in the vastness is to truly take life by the horns and turn with it and ride it into the ever-expanding horizon. Too often fears and the scars of the past grip us in a way that we end up letting the pleasures of life pass us by. Into the abyss of the unknown we must throw ourselves unfettered by what may come, otherwise to live caged in is to let the beauty of life slip like so much sand through our fingers.

Steel is forged in the fire, purified and strengthened—so too, are people.

Every step we take is marvelous whether it is that first uncertain step unbalanced but upright, or the brave greeting of first contact on a new world, or the seemingly insignificant step of one foot in front of the other down a spaceship’s corridor every day of your life as you go about your job, hurtling through the stars.

When you take a challenge to improve yourself or prove that you can do something, the step may be invisible. That doesn’t mean your heart won’t race, or your palms won’t become sweaty, or you won’t believe you’ll survive. Without that uncertainty we have no desire to push forward to explore the worlds beyond us and within our own hearts. Taking that first step… Now that requires the strength of steel and you only get that by going into the fire.

*** *** ***

Modern technology assists in many ways; however transporting a medical lab onto a new starship still required individuals to move things. This glitch in modern life inevitably caused problems, especially if you had control issues and had to leave things in other people’s hands. “Who put these boxes here?” The tall blonde growled as she looked around at the chaos that was her lab. Grabbing a passing worker headed out to retrieve more precious supplies she directed him. “These boxes go over there.” Stepping away as she pointed her finger the young man almost dropped the top two boxes as he hurried to carry out her instructions, which would happily lead him away from her.

Watching from outside the lab at a safe distance Derek turned to his first officer, “Who is that?” He couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched the bustle in the new sickbay. He didn’t doubt that everything would be put to rights, but he wondered if any heads would roll before the job was done. He didn’t want the new ship to start its maiden voyage with anyone in the brig.

A hearty snicker from Ad’son let him know that she shared his amusement, even if he couldn’t get the rather reserved Klingon to really open up. “That, Captain, is your chief medical officer, Doctor Er’ka H’on.”

He couldn’t help the next snort of laughter that rippled through him, but he cut it short as he saw the severity with which Commander Ad’son Gomry was looking at him. “A Klingon Doctor?” The Captain tilted his head at her asking for agreement. Hazarding a glance at the doctor in question, he could only imagine the bedside manner.

Commander Gomry’s arm crossed stance as she stared him down let him know that he would get no safe harbor with her.

Standing straighter Derek shook off his amusement. “The warrior race is not known for their medical interests.”

Ad’son shifted and then slugged his arm. She allowed the nod to her people’s warrior culture and a desire to have a good relationship with her new captain to pacify her. “Doctor H’on is the best there is in medical discoveries among new cultures.”

Knowing that his first officer had recruited Doctor H’on specifically he nodded, “Well, then. I’d like to meet her.”

An arm across his chest impeded his progress. “Your reaction to her is typical of many. Understand this, while Doctor H’on is the best in her field, she has not had an easy time. She is business first—humor and human second.” Ad’son looked him in the eye hoping that he understood clearly what this meant as new relationships were being forged on the ship.

Assessing his first officer Derek thought of all the fine details of working as a leader on a starship. He thought of all the personalities on board and the delicate balance it would take to move them all forward as a crew. He knew that he was being given a rare glimpse into the softer side of both his first officer and the doctor. A soft side that was not easy to show. He nodded and swallowed. “Please, Commander Gomry. Let’s go meet this doctor you speak so highly of.”

*** *** ***

The lab had finally been settled, sickbay was set up, and Er’ka H’on busied herself on the computer with research notes that she had put on hold to begin her work on the Grace. Unless someone came in with an incidental issue or they encountered some other kind of hostile forces she was free to settle in and enjoy the ride to Planet Qoo where they were to provide mediatory support to the peaceful Ringo in an ongoing trade disagreement with the warlike Budoo. A fresh cup of English Breakfast and her shoes slipped off Er’ka was thrilled with the progress she was making going through the articles. The questions were forming in her mind for the researchers and it was also fueling her own thought processes on another project. She could feel that the way of looking at the problem had just been a little off and the thrill of knowing how close she was to breakthrough on both projects was beginning to make her head swim.

“Dr. H’on?” The full-bodied voice tickled at the back of her mind but she merely tilted her head trying to re-from her interrupted thought instead of recognizing it for the interruption it was. “Dr. H’on.” The voice had come closer to her, taken on a more forceful tone and finally snapped Er’ka’s attention.

Turning on the interloper she growled, “Yes?”

Her intruder stepped back with wide eyes and an affronted expression. This aggravated Er’ka even more. Clearly the person could hear, see, and walk. There were no signs of breathing distress, skin discoloration, or bleeding. 

Er’ka stood since the clearly lost individual had not yet left. She was all too happy to show her the door. “Is there something I can do for you?” She stepped forward filled with satisfaction that the non-uniformed woman stepped back.

Huffing out a short breath and regaining her composure the woman held out her hand. “I’m Counselor Calla Toorz. I thought it would be nice to make your acquaintance since we will be working together.”

Looking her over once again Er’ka considered this statement. This woman was dressed in a loose burgundy scoop neck top, black linen trousers and shiny black boots. Her hair was loose with waves that flared out giving the effect of a halo. Her skin was dark as were her eyes, the smile friendly, and she was clearly delusional—pretty—but out of her mind none-the-less. “I don’t think so.” Er’ka said with a shake of her head.

A weaker person would have taken the calm statement for the dismissal it clearly was—Counselor Toorz accepted it as a challenge. She stepped further into the sickbay her legs longer in those pants than in a Star Fleet uniform and her heels made annoying click clacks on the floor. She flashed her most disarming smile at the good doctor. “Plumbers carry wrenches. Warriors carry weapons. Doctors carry medicine.”

Er’ka had talked to the pretty girls before, pretty boys too, and it had never ended well or without more work for her to do. She was tired of this conversation before it had even begun. “Each to their trade. Yes, yes. So why don’t you go do yours then?” Er'ka asked as she pulled her glasses off her face and closed them.

Unperturbed Calla was readying a different tactic when a group led by Captain Shepherd and Commander Gomry joined them. She wasn’t sure who the hangers on were, but she was intrigued by how Er’ka stood taller and greeted the group with a soft respect. Derek’s designer smile and perfect hair were almost too much for Calla and she had to cough to stop herself from smiling at the captain as he addressed them. “I see we’re making friends. Dr. H’on.” He beamed at her and then turned to Calla. “Counselor Toorz. Have you had a chance to go over the details of the Budoo scientists you talked to while on the Liberty with Dr. H’on yet?”

Taking his cue, Calla nearly giggled, “No. Not yet sir. I just arrived.”

“Captain?” Dr. H’on stepped forward. Calla noticed Commander Gomry shake her head the tiniest fraction of an inch. Er’ka let her weight rest back on her heels. When he acknowledged her she simply asked, “Will a lietenant be assigned to sickbay?” Calla noticed Er’ka’s eyes flick to the Commander who stepped back with an approving look on her face.

“Why yes.” The Captain turned motioning to the group behind him, “We are on a tour and then assigning the lieutenants to their various departments. Two will be assigned to sickbay. They will report to you in the morning, Doctor.” Er’ka nodded and the Captain looked around. “Well then, let’s move on to Engineering.” He turned and signaled for the Commander to lead the way. “Thank you, Doctor. Counselor Toorz.”

*** *** ***

“Another interruption?” Er’ka growled as she looked up. She couldn’t believe the troubles she was having treating one pod racer. The Zetari truly were a remarkable race, only they weren’t remarkable in any category that Er’ka would consider positive. She supposed that they, like her father’s people the Klingons, valued various skills and held demonstrations. However when someone was injured in one of those demonstrations the Klingons did not wail like grandmothers and crowd around the injured to the point that they would surely die of suffocation if not their actual injuries. Er’ka had to beam the pod racer to the Grace just to get him isolated. Even that had been impossible to do until Counselor Toorz had intervened.

Er’ka had only had precious few moments to scan the racer before the Zetari found their own transporters and people had begun to invade the sickbay. In spite of Lieutenant Yang’s aggressively military defending of the sickbay they had disrupted her work several times. As much as she wanted to blame the utter uselessness of Lieutenant Grey, Er’ka had to admit that there were simply too many of them no matter who was guarding the door. Not for the last time she wished that there had been some Klingon Lieutenants interested in medicine.

The crowd had finally quieted down and Er’ka assumed that Commander Gomry and Security Chief Bennet had arrived. She was dismayed to look up and find Counselor Toorz. “Please, Counselor. Not the best time.” She lowered her head once again to the medical scanner.

“In order to keep them out.” Calla said quietly as she approached the pod racer. “I have to give them an update. So please, Doctor. Let me help you.”

Outside the bay Yang was heard shouting that the people should calm down. Er’ka looked Calla over once again noting her stylish if not standard attire. “Fine.”

Reports were relayed back and forth the crowd staying just at bay while Er’ka worked. On the other side of the sickbay a patient woke freaking out and Calla stayed at his bedside talking to him until Lieutenant Grey could leave her other patient to adjust his medicines. With Yang’s help the pod racer’s outlook looked good. Well into the evening, the pod racer had finally been seen in recovery by a select few and the Zetaris had taken their commotion away with them. The sickbay was almost back to its usual calm. Counselor Toorz checked on the pod racer and the other patient one more time, sharing kind words and even a careful handhold.

The day truly done, Calla walked by Er’ka’s desk as she prepared to leave. “Quite the surgery, Doctor.” 

Er’ka nodded in acknowledgment.

Knowing that a dismissal was likely next Calla made to leave the sickbay. After the day they had had she really couldn’t blame the doctor for wanting some peace and quiet. A soft, “thank you,” arrested her in her tracks. It was the nicest thing Er’ka had ever said to her and the most personal.

Calla turned and let her brown eyes gently peruse the Doctor’s demeanor until she rested her gaze on the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she could remember seeing. Commander Ad’son’s eyes were similarly blue, but something about Er’ka was more exotic. Calla wanted to say so many things in that instant, however she also saw the fatigue in Er’ka’s body language. So she simply said, “you’re welcome,” and gave a small smile.

*** *** ***

The kid was crying. If it was one thing that Er’ka disliked about her job, it was the crying. The whimpers of pain she could respect. Groans and heaving were a result of physical discomfort. Begging for pain relief was even understandable. Crying was simply unacceptable. It interfered with treatment and hurt her ears. It accomplished nothing. It made what the person was crying about worse than it actually was.

Crying coupled with not letting Er’ka see the injury was beyond unacceptable—it was counterproductive.

Er’ka fought back her urge to sedate the entire family. She knew that wouldn’t win her any points with anyone. She remembered that on a test question her first year in medical school. It had both made her laugh and angered her. It made her laugh because that was certainly the most efficient choice, but it angered her because she knew that the professor had added this question just for her.

Crying that not only blocked Er’ka’s ability to treat but also summoned the ship’s counselor went beyond any realm of acceptability and deserved a good whack on the head and some time in the quarantine cells.

It was infuriating how whenever things went amiss in the sickbay Counselor Toorz showed up. Trying once again to approach the boy, Er’ka glared at the parents for not helping her. “You could hold him still.” She suggested in a very efficient manner.

The doors to sickbay opened and Counselor Toorz swooped in like the calmness genie. “Let me see, David.” She stepped between the parents motioning them to stand away while she looked at their son. Dr. H’on rolled her eyes thanking the gods for small favors as she tuned her scanner and edged closer again. Kneeling at his level Calla asked him about his arm, “What happened, David?” Her voice was calm, soothing, almost sing song and it annoyed Er’ka how well it worked on everyone.

Still sniffling, David looked into Calla’s eyes and then slowly sat up a little straighter and let them see his arm.

“Compound fracture. Ulna. Needs surgery.” Er’ka made her assessments quickly and efficiently knowing that the tide of tears was only barely held at bay even with Calla’s mesmerizing powers. David began sobbing again and Calla reached for his arm. Er’ka swatted her hand away. “Don’t touch that, Counselor. Where the bone sticks out is the most likely place for infection.”

Ignoring the doctor Calla rubbed her hand up and down David’s good shoulder. “When I was your age I had the same thing with my leg. The doctors were all very serious about it and scared me, but it was no big deal.” David sniffled and Calla motioned to the treatment table. “I got to sit on the big table that was only for the adults, and then in about fifteen minutes I was over in a recovery bay like that one, and I could watch as many Star Fleet Adventures episodes as I wanted while they gave me ice cream.”

Er’ka grunted behind her, but Calla was busy helping David up onto the scanner table where she could perform the surgery he needed.

*** *** ***

Er’ka sighed clearly glad when the family walked out of the sickbay hours later. 

A soft gentle voice came from behind her, “That wasn’t too bad.”

Er’ka rounded on Calla. “Why are you always here?”

Taking a deep breath and knowing this was so much more than what appeared on the surface Calla tilted her head to the side, “If I sense that I am needed then I try to help.”

Waving a dismissive hand in the air Er’ka kept her voice just below a shout. “It was a simple broken arm.”

Calla stood her ground. This had been building between them since the first day she had walked into the sickbay. “So simple you couldn’t even scan it until I came in?” She questioned without regret that she was calling into question the doctor’s skills.

“You’re always around.” Er’ka stepped closer to intimidate Calla. “Doing that damned Betazoid snooping and getting into everyone’s business all the time.”

Calla put one hand on her hip and leveled the pointer finger of her other hand at Er’ka. “You just don’t want to admit that I can help you!” She didn’t bother to keep her voice below a shout. Er’ka was the one person on the ship that would not respond to her gentle touch, so she was more than happy to not play nice.

Er’ka stepped forward ready to deny the truth when their personal spheres collided and then their bodies touched and their lips pressed irrevocably together. Gasping in surprise Er’ka’s tongue slid against Calla’s teeth. Adrenaline coursing through her in the moment, Er’ka’s hands roughly grabbed Calla’s hips pushing her back against the sickbay wall. The pain in her back caused Calla to retaliate biting down hard on Er’ka’s lower lip. Growling Er’ka pulled back ready to lean forward again when their eyes met and realization hit them both.

Calla did not break her gaze as she licked her lips and then swallowed hard.

Er’ka did the same and then tasting the blood she wiped the side of her thumb across her lip. Breaking her eye lock on Calla she saw the blood. Something about it jolted her into awareness and she stepped away her hand leaving a red mark on Calla’s hip that would fade by the time she reached her quarters.

Turning on her heel Er’ka stalked out of the sickbay and down the hall. Calla called out to her once, but it was either too late or it fell on deaf ears. Knowing she couldn’t wait in the sickbay all night and that Er’ka wouldn’t want to be found Calla walked out making sure to go in the opposite direction.

 

**x ******


	3. Chapter 3

**Imzadi. Part 2/2 ******

********

********

Awkwardness, avoidance, and annoyance—thus began a cycle in which they would dance around each other for some weeks until weakness and opportunity lead to another kiss and another until they could not deny each other any longer. Chance occurrences became prearranged meetings—holodeck workouts, lunches, and secret rendezvous. Kissing gave way to physical exploration until at last they came to a balance of coded language and subtle signals. Evenings spent together that never quite exceeded the bounds of ‘respectable’ company instead of a sleepover. Had either of them put a word to it—the word would be dating.

“You have that down to a science, Doctor.” The sing song of seduction in Calla’s voice always got to Er’ka, but even more so when it was accompanied by the slow removal of Calla’s stylish clothes.

Stepping to her with hands already moving against her skin Er’ka kissed her before she answered. “I am a scientist.”

Er’ka’s sudden dip and strong arms made Calla squeal, but her legs and arms wrapped around her on instinct. “I’m glad that the ship’s walls are so sound proof.” Calla snickered as she stole little biting kisses from Er’ka.

Not stopping her progress toward the bed Er’ka simply agreed. “A battleship needs thick walls.” Only bending part of the way she let Calla fall back onto the mattress seeing and loving the shock and then anger flitter through her eyes.

“You scared me!” Calla scolded as she rose to sit at the edge of the bed.

Er’ka moved to place her communication badge on the nightstand and Calla’s palm cracked against her skin with a satisfying smack.

Thrilled Er’ka turned on her lover with the brightest blue eyes Calla had ever seen in her life. Er’ka’s look of glee was predatory and she was very close to her prey. Shocked at the reaction and knowing she was in for it Calla hopped up on the bed ready to spar. Er’ka crawled on the bed slowly eyeing her lover and assessing weaknesses. Calla wasn’t going to just roll over, but they both knew that there were no losers here.

*** *** ***

Ignoring the quiet beep of her communication badge Er’ka looked at her lover’s brilliant smile. “You look so beautiful tonight, Calla.” Scooting her chair closer Er’ka rubbed her nose against Calla’s in a rare gesture of sweetness. The humans called the tradition an Eskimo kiss. Until Calla she had always dismissed the practice as utter foolishness and with a snort of disdain, just in case there were any doubts about how she felt about it.

“I wanted to look nice for you.” Calla batted her eyelashes at Er’ka. “I know this hasn’t been easy but I want you to know how I feel—” 

The door gasped open on its runner with the shout of Lieutenant Yang, “Dr. H’on. D’H’on. You’re needed. Oh, hello, Counselor Toorz.”

Er’ka jumped up immediately horrified that her relationship was now public knowledge.

***

 

Er’ka sat up with a lurch. Her hands instinctively grabbed the sheets on either side of her as she tried to catch her breath. It had been the same every night for the last few weeks. Her body still thrummed as adrenaline coursed through her and she looked around her quarters. The lights were still set for sleep and the door was shut.

Calla had left hours ago. It was one thing to share an evening with the ship’s doctor. It was another to have a sleepover. Er’ka could not deny her immediate attraction to the ship’s counselor, but she couldn’t quite deal with everything it meant. After months of avoiding the counselor a grudging friendship had formed. Treating the Zetari pod racer had forced Er’ka to work with Calla. It wasn’t until their confrontation over a simple broken arm that had led to an attack kiss and the beginning of their affair. Even after months building a relationship in secret Er’ka had not fully dealt with her feelings for Calla. Cracks in her façade were becoming more apparent each day—words died on her lips in quiet moments near sleep as her desire for Calla to stay loomed over her. She wasn’t sure why but somehow that felt like it would be the end of Doctor H’on. So instead she settled for more kisses to stop her mouth and let her have more time. Calla’s emotions were clear on her face, but her words never came. Instead her actions spoke for her as she would quietly rest her forehead against Er’ka’s before leaving each night. Er’ka knew that her damned Betazoid senses could undo her in an instant, but she too held back.

Always treated as different, the Klingon side of Er’ka overshadowed her softer human sensitivities. Her entire life she had been able to bluster her way through things instead, relying on emotions she felt at home with: ambition, anger, and stubbornness.

Calla with her perfume, sweet smile, expressive eyes, and quick temper had brought with her a nebula of emotions indicating the before unexplored sweet side of Er’ka. Her heart pounding once again alone in the darkness Er’ka recalled the beginning of her undoing.

Rough kisses in turbolifts had given way to awkward groping in rarely used storage chambers.

Amicable lunches were had.

Much to Er’ka’s surprise and Calla’s delight a grudging friendship of sorts evolved.

The civilized time brought a balance to them and tempered the anger that had first drawn them together.

Er’ka’s quarters were more removed, had less and sturdier furniture, and easy turbolift access. Betazoid emotions did not exclude aggressive physical contact much to Er’ka’s delight. Over time an ebb and flow had developed in their relationship that allowed Er’ka to taunt Calla until she would flare her nostrils, widen her eyes and attack. Just thinking of it gave Er’ka an almighty shiver.

*** *** ***

Bustling around the sickbay Er’ka prepared batch after batch of antibodies. The Shadow Plague spread like wildfire often with fatal consequences. The Grace was not going to be left in its wake. The Nuvo refugees were at least quarantined in the shuttlebay for now. Their cruiser was as good a place as any to hold that many people at once. If she had any indication that an outbreak had started among their people, then she would have insisted that the Captain refuse granting them safe harbor. Er’ka shook her head as she added another set of six tubes to the carrying tray. Refugees were by definition an emergency and as such there was no way that the Captain would have refused them. She had at least gotten him to make them camp out until she could check them over—as a matter of security and public health. Commander Gomry had given her a wise nod and agreed quite vehemently. Her discovery of the Shadow Plague reinforced her point.

“Dr. H’on. Dr. H’on.” The hurried padding of Lieutenant Yang’s feet accompanied her rushed pleas.

Er’ka shook her head as she set up the next six tubes. Everything was so dramatic with Yang. She half expected the young human to run in every morning frantically talking about a ‘really big trauma.’ They were doctors after all on a starship everything was a really big trauma.

“I have a communication badge, Yang.” Glaring Er’ka looked the young doctor over impatiently.

‘Breathe, Yang, for crying out loud. Breathe. You’re here now just say it.’ Er’ka sometimes wished for Betazoid telepathy, although she knew that her thoughts were often too much for most people to bear.

Looking down obviously reading Er’ka’s message loud and clear from her body language the Lieutenant stepped closer. “Add another vaccination.”

Growling Er’ka demanded, “What?”

“A fight broke out after you left and—” Yang left off clearly not wanting to explain.

Changing the tubes once again Er’ka stared her assistant down with icy blue eyes.

“Counselor Toorz—” It didn’t take Betazoid senses to figure out what came next but Er’ka’s mind recoiled from what she knew the Lieutenant was going to say. “She came in and stopped the fight.” Closing her eyes against the weight that had just been dropped on her chest Er’ka set the tubes down on the counter instead of the carrying tray. 

Yang started to speak once more but Er’ka silenced her with an outstretched hand. “Bring her to the quarantine here.” She said with a deadly calm. “And shut down access to that shuttlebay, Yang.” Seeing the flabbergasted look on Yang’s face she stepped closer to the young doctor. “Now.” Fleeing before the storm Yang tucked tail and hit the hallway at a full run. Er’ka heard her shouting into her communicator, but she stood for many seconds breathing and trying to regain her composure. ‘Now is not the time for human hysterics,’ she told herself as she focused once again on the tubes.

*** *** ***

Having vaccinated with a vengeance Er’ka stepped out of the shuttlebay into the makeshift decontamination room and flipped back the hood of her bio-suit. She had left Yang to deal with Calla’s vaccination and quarantine in the sickbay. Her priority had to be the large group of refugees who had been exposed longer. Patience was not really her virtue, but she saw no other way around it. Lieutenant Grey had proved useful as a helper, but only under direct supervision. Stuffing the suit into the replicator system for decontamination, Er’ka found that the tide of her worry had turned to anger.

A breakdown in communication had occurred, or Calla had outright gone against the precaution measures.

The Commander had been with Er’ka when she discovered the outbreak on the ship. She should have given clear orders to all personnel to avoid the area. A guard should have been posted.

Medical science had come a long way, but official diagnosis and the creation of that many antibodies had taken time. Her steps quickened and hit harder in the hallway as she thought of how long it had been since Calla was exposed and how quickly the Shadow Plague could shut a person down.

Er’ka arrived to see Yang continuing her work in Calla’s room. The biosuit was cold and bulky and it broke her heart to see Calla lying on the bed with oxygen and a medical scanner taking periodic readings over her. It’s rhythmic sounds halted as it slid into its resting position over Calla’s feet. Stuffing another biosuit into a storage container Er’ka hoped that she had not put anyone at further risk by having Yang march her down the hall to sickbay. As long as she was contained within a biosuit, there should have been no threat of further transmission, but transferring her did not fit protocol. Looking at the still face of her lover Er’ka found that she didn’t care much about protocol since she had not broken any rules. Leaving her with the far sicker patients and continued exposure were more than enough justification. Avoiding her concerns over Calla a while longer was perhaps the larger reason she had stayed in the shuttlebay.

Yang stepped out of the quarantine area into the decontamination room. Flexing and unflexing her fists, Er’ka waited for her to dispose of her suit. As soon as the young doctor was clear Er’ka rounded on her. Opening her mouth, Er’ka resisted the urge to yell. Instead trying some of Calla’s advice about bedside manner she took a deep breath. “What the hell happened?” Her voice was no more than a whisper and a slight wind would have snapped the thread of her calm.

Yang looked into the quarantine cell and then let her eyes search the doctor. “Counselor Toorz was distressed at the anguish and anger coming from them.” Yang smoothed her uniform out absently. “She pushed past Security Officer Nebzer.” Standing back at attention Yang looked to Er’ka for further instruction, but did not elaborate.

“Security measures were in place right away then?” Er’ka asked as she stuffed her hands in the pockets of her lab coat.

Silence stretched between them and Er’ka tore her eyes away from Calla to pin Yang with intense eyes. Knowing she didn’t have the right answer, because there wasn’t one, Yang’s face crumpled. “Yes.” She bowed her head. “The measures were in place.”

Turning her back to Calla’s window, Er’ka looked around at the sickbay. Lieutenant Grey was helping a child bandage its teddy bear and laughing quietly. “Report to the Commander.” With silent footfalls Lieutenant Yang took her leave. Er’ka stepped to the counter where two final dosages of antibodies rested. They had not been able to save everyone. After a moment’s hesitation Er’ka reached for the dosing gun and slid in one of the tubes. A quick trigger pull and she let it fall to the counter as she sat heavily into her lab chair.

*** *** ***

A loud metallic crash broke through her daze and Calla opened her eyes. The view quickened her heartbeat with dread and delight. The bent shelf in Er’ka’s hands and her heavy breathing were truly terrifying and beautiful. Weak as she was she still wished that Er’ka was turned to face her. The picture in her mind of the warrior doctor holding her now dead opponent (the shelf) was a sight she wished to have. Calla breathed deep seeing in her mind’s eye Er’ka’s furrowed brow, stormy blue eyes that were almost unseeing, and the twitch of her muscles as adrenalin coursed through her veins. It was this anger that had broken enough to let the softer side through and Calla loved it. Smiling she asked, “Upset?”

The twitch of her right shoulder and slight movement of her neck indicated that Er’ka had heard her, but she offered no response. Calla winced and tried to sit up. “Did your amazingly, terrific Betazoid skills tell you that?” At Calla’s moan she turned around. The shelf clattered to the floor and in two steps Er’ka was by her side. “Lay down.” She growled.

Feeling better but not quite well, Calla pulled the tiger’s tail. “The shelf told me all I needed to know. No empathy.” Calla held up her hands like a guilty child. “Promise.” She half grinned.

Clenched teeth changed her voice, but the unbridled emotions flowing from her were pure Er’ka. “Why the hell did you go in there?” Glaring at Calla’s calm silence she prompted her impatiently, “Well?”

Smoothing the sickbay blanket over herself, Calla answered quietly, “You know I had to, Er’ka. They were suffering.”

Whirling up and away from her lover Er’ka crossed over to the bent shelf. “Dammit.” With her toe she pushed at the shelf wondering if she could get away with kicking it. It would already look bad with her entering the quarantine room and destroying the shelf. She wasn’t sure if kicking the damn thing would be the final straw. Er’ka muttered a few other curses until Calla could make out something like, “qoH Betazoids—”

At that Calla fully sat up. “Stop it, Er’ka!” Calla gave a weak shout. Marshalling all the Klingon curses she could remember Calla hoped that she wouldn’t need them right now. She needed Er’ka’s arms around her. What she had done was necessary and she’d do it again, but the weight of what she had almost lost had hit her.

Er’ka’s mouth stopped but Calla could still feel waves of emotion roiling around her. Er’ka toed the distorted metal again. “Don’t you do it.” Calla ordered her.

Er’ka didn’t respond, but the medical scanner whirring to life filled the silence. As it scanned up the bed and then her body, Calla hoped that it had a sensor so that it wouldn’t hit her in the face. She wasn’t sure that she felt quite up to diving out of bed. Besides that would really anger her lover.

When the machine had blipped and bleeped its way back to home base Er’ka had still not turned around.

Calla flexed her legs wondering what her strength was. Mind over matter when it came to residual body ache, but it was quite another if her legs were simply going to give out. Giving up with a frustrated huff Calla whispered, “Er’ka, I can’t come and spin you around. Talk to me.”

Er’ka’s shoulders went slack and she turned slowly. Calla’s breath caught in her chest. Thankful she hadn’t gotten up she placed a hand over her chest. Two wet streaks coursed down Er’ka’s face as she approached Calla and kneeled at her bedside. “I almost lost you.” She whispered reaching for Calla’s other hand. Blue eyes pinned her brown ones in a solemn gaze. “Don’t ever leave me.”

Calla pulled Er’ka’s hand toward her until she could hug her arm. Tears fell without shame or shyness. “I won’t.” She said stroking Er’ka’s soft skin with her thumb. “I won’t.” For many minutes they stayed quiet in the moment.

*** *** ***

Lietenant Grey came back giggling. She seemed to be the happiest person in the sickbay most of the time, which was really saying something since she was constantly in and out of love and always with the wrong person. Lieutenant Yang looked up from her reports and caught the back of Captain Shepherd continuing past the sickbay. She trapped a smug laugh in a puff of air before returning to the screen.

Sitting down in the next chair and looking around for their boss Grey hissed, “Where’s Dr. H’on?”

Indicating the quarantine end of the sickbay with her head Yang answered, “Over there.”

Grey leaned forward her eyes wide with surprise, “What?” She stood curiosity getting the cat. “Does she—”

“I wouldn’t go anywhere near there.” Yang scolded her for even thinking about it. “She’s pissed.”

Frustrated arms waved at Yang, “She’ll be exposed.”

Quickly stepping from the chair to the counter Yang held up the dosing gun. “I don’t think so.”

Once again taking steps in the direction of the quarantine Grey asked, “Is something wrong with Counselor Toorz?”

Pulling her friend back by the arm and sitting her in the chair Yang shrugged. “I don’t know.” Contemplating some small mystery of life before continuing on Yang asked her. “You know those little shelves in the rooms?” Grey nodded motioning toward the wall. “That’s right.” Yang nodded. “I heard what had to be the death of one a while ago.” She paused letting that information sink in. “So I’m not going anywhere near there while she is on a rampage.”

Leaning back into the chair Grey lifted her feet and spun around. “Gotcha.” She sing-songed as she spun around. Then coming to a stop she looked dreamily at Yang. “You know what Derek said?”

Trying not to be upset with her person, Yang closed the report she was trying to fill out. “Captain Derek?”

Nodding in a star struck kind of way Grey answered, “Yes. He’s dreamy. You know?”

Rolling her eyes and wondering who she had pissed off to be assigned to Dr. H’on on the Grace instead of Dr. Burke on the Fidelity Yang listened to her friend’s idle chitchat.

*** *** ***

The frisson of clandestine liaisons in hidden corners, coded language around others, and too short evenings was wearing thin.

Calla was patient, but some part of Er’ka—long dormant from lack of use or cultivation—was awakening with a vengeance. It scared her. Words like relationship and love returned to her over and over like rising stomach acid caught in the back of her throat. Feelings that she had shaken off in childhood stalked her like monsters from under the bed and she did not know how to master them back into the closet from which they had come. Anxiety, fear, and self-consciousness would have been the names if she had just asked Calla. She couldn’t though. Gentler forces might still win the war, but battles within Er’ka H’on had always crowned the Klingon warrior in her as victor. 

Nightmares.

One recurring nightmare.

The same one over and over with variations on a theme had haunted her.

The worst version of the dream, the one that had stayed with her in waking memory was when they had been working out together on the Holodeck. Finding time together that wouldn’t raise any eyebrows had been minimally difficult. Workouts had become a staple of their growing relationship. Perhaps that was why this dream stayed with her the most—they were more exposed in the holodeck despite the mirage of the program. Not to mention the fact that it made up a significant portion of their time together. Thinking of it she also shook when she considered the manner of their discovery. Lieutenant Yang barging into her quarters in an over-eager attempt to impress her superior was nothing compared to being discovered in a compromising position by her own superior, Commander Ad’son Gomry.

***

The battle course they had constructed for practice was complicated and allowed them full use of all weapons and muscles. The first round Er’ka had let Calla win. In her mind it was a practice round and therefore wasn’t cheating or being weak. Calla was in a mood though and she had pushed Er’ka demanding that she not hold back in the fight. “Going soft in battle, Er’ka?” She had chided.

Blood pumped through loosened muscles and her mind reeled at Calla’s words. Her nice gesture was being thrown back in her face. Er’ka’s jaw clenched and she pushed back. “Begin.” She growled. She wondered in the pause before the first strike if Calla wasn’t Betazoid/Human/Klingon instead of just Betazoid/Human. It would make a lot more sense for explaining Calla’s more feral impulses.

Er’ka easily deflected Calla’s initial strikes. The weapons and armor clanged as they met and echoed in the holodeck. The first piece of Calla’s armor had come off accidentally. Their remaining protective wear was removed with intent and purpose. Eventually Er’ka had pinned Calla against a support beam. Her tongue plundered Calla’s mouth eliciting moans from deep within her. Er’ka’s hands slid down to cup her breasts.

The holodeck went grey, as the door was shoved open and the program ended.

Er’ka and Calla fell over in the middle of the empty holodeck with the absence of the support beam.

Commander Ad’son Gomry stood over them as she barked her question at the doctor, “Hoch 'ebmey tIjon?” Her face was one of sarcasm and she stood with her arms crossed daring Er’ka to defy her.

Klingon honor pushed Er’ka to her feet standing at attention scared to dishonor her superior. She could tell Calla was standing and adjusting her clothes. Her hands tingled as she fought the urge to smooth her own clothes.

Ad’son looked her up and down.

The commander’s teasing words echoed in Er’ka’s mind. The fragile friendship that had developed between Calla and herself seemed to be one of her commander’s favorite topics with which to torture Er’ka. She knew that the commander had only kept it up because of her own sensitive reaction to it. She wanted to rush Ad’son but stood rooted to the spot every time clenching her fists. She had not fought her way into Star Fleet Academy and Medical school to attack a senior officer, especially not a Klingon one with ties to her family.

“Hoch 'ebmey tIjon?” Commander Gomry said once again, smugly holding out a hand to help Calla up.

“Ghobe',” She replied wishing she had reacted differently—helped Calla, not acted like petaQ.

*** *** ***

The mornings after the dreams were always rough. Er’ka could shield most of her mind from Calla because she turned off as much emotion as possible just as a part of being who she was. Empathy didn’t bother to worry about shields or repression or hidden desires, it simply went on the overall feeling of the person and there was no denying that with Er’ka. Calla always knew when Er’ka had a bad night. At first she was understanding and wanted to give Er’ka time to deal with whatever was bothering her. After weeks of the same shrugging off Er’ka thought that Calla had had enough of it.

Er’ka knew that something needed to change, otherwise she knew that she would lose Calla, and that thought was enough to spur her into action.

The virtual treadmill of the holodeck was the perfect place for her to work out her reactions to these various situations in the safety of its simulated reality. 

It had only taken five practice runs of the Romantic Dinner Interruptus Program before she was able to calmly react to someone bursting into her quarters and exposing her relationship with Calla. She considered letting the program run its course without the interruption to see what the program would supply as Calla’s next line. She hoped that it was ‘I love you,’ but she wanted to hear it from the real Calla first. She wanted that moment to play out in reality someday. The words were there. The actions were there. Neither of them had said them yet though. Er’ka realized even in the middle of her mission to conquer her nightmares that she really wanted to be the one to say it first.

The Post Sparring Smugness program had proved difficult. Even in the holodeck program Commander Gomry had elicited the same response from Er’ka as in the nightmares. To distract herself Er’ka had switched to a basic battle program, which she had installed in the first month she had arrived on the ship. It was a reflex program designed with various sparring partners in a vast dojo setting. 

Days later she had tried the Post Sparring program again with small improvement in her calmness and how she treated Calla in the nightmare situation even with a smug Commander Gomry standing over them.

During her next session on the holodeck Er’ka seemed on the verge of success. Checking her time she was confident that she would be able to beat the program before meeting Calla. It took longer than she thought. Just as she was kissing the Calla hologram the real door opened on the holodeck. Caught in the moment within the holoprogramme, Er’ka focused on her calm in the face of danger reflexes and therefore did not catch the difference that had appeared. When Er’ka looked up from the kiss expecting to see the hologram of Commander Gomry, she saw instead the stormy eyes of a shocked, but quite real Calla.

“End Program.” Er’ka had growled out.

Calla stormed off. Er’ka closed her session so that her programs were locked and then with a calm she did not really feel she set out to find Calla. Her short search was interrupted as Captain Shepherd called all senior officers to the bridge. When they finally had the chance to be alone again at lunch, neither was sure how to approach the topic. So, they chose to spend their time together and just let the giant pink elephant snort around quietly in the corner of the room. As long as it continued to behave itself and not bother the furniture they both knew it could be left alone. They also knew that things had changed between them and they could never go back to the way they were. 

*** *** ***

Lunch had ended all too soon and Er’ka fought the urge to pull Calla close to her and kiss her goodbye. She wanted so much to tell her everything. To tell her that her heart for the first time in her life was in charge and despite its good intentions that it was messing up all over the place. Her emotions were out of control and she knew she needed sleep. She wanted to tell her lover about the nightmares and her plan to battle them. Knowing Captain Shepherd expected Calla on the bridge in ten minutes Er’ka stopped her invitation to her quarters before she could even start it. 

Calla stood and grabbed her tray. Er’ka stood quickly too and was caught in Calla’s penetrating gaze. Her dark eyes with their large pupils and soul-searching beauty were hard to resist.

Er’ka straightened her posture fighting many battles in her mind at once.

Concern flickered across Calla’s face and she started to say something. “Er’ka.” Looking her lover over once more she decided against her first thought, remembering that she was still mad at her. Her lips pursed and Er’ka recognized it as Calla letting the anger lead her. Instead Calla sneered, “Going to the holodeck again?” 

Silence stretched between them.

“Yes.” Er’ka said letting her shoulders sink under the weight of what her honesty would cost her. 

Calla humphed and turned away with her tray. In an uncharacteristic move Er’ka reached out and held her arm pulling her back. Her voice was thick with emotion that she could no longer hide. “May I come to your quarters later? Or can we meet tonight?”

Dark eyes searched her once more before Calla sadly nodded. “The Library. 1900hrs.” Putting her tray into the replicator station Calla proceeded out into the main hallway without a backward glance.

Er’ka watched her go, her heart hurting more than it had the day she almost lost her lover to the Blue Shadow in the sickbay quarantine. The heartache would have been enough to bring her to her knees if she was not in the commissary. Instead she crumpled the tray in her hands before shoving it in the replicator station.

She had stormed to the holodeck, so caught up in her emotions that she did not pay any attention to the passing crewmembers en route. It wasn’t until someone grabbed her wrist that she snapped out of her solitude.

“Problem, Doctor?” Er’ka stopped, took a deep breath and then turned to face someone she always hoped to keep her cool with—Commander Ad’son Gomry.

“No.” Er’ka said facing the Commander but not looking her in the eye.

“Er’ka.” The Commander crossed her arms over her chest. “Why do you fight with yourself so much?”

A strike too close to the heart, Er’ka snarled and looked defiantly at her Commander, but she refused to speak.

“Is it Calla Toorz?” She asked. When Er’ka gave no response other than the flaring of her nostrils Ad’son continued, “Klingons mate for life, Er’ka. The oath of union—”

Holding up a hand she calmly said, “It is a private matter.”

Ad’son tilted her head to the side as she contemplated her colleague. As the only two Klingons on board a Star Fleet ship they shared a certain kinship from common experience, but they were not truly friends. Maybe in time they could be friends Ad’son considered. Right now Er’ka needed a friend, for this conversation, it was a risky social interaction and she respected Er’ka’s hesitance. She wished now that she had not teased her half-Klingon comrade so mercilessly about the undeniably gorgeous Counselor Toorz.

The silence between them stretched on. Er’ka bound by social and Star Fleet conventions to not leave until Ad’son had signaled the end of the conversation. “One thing.” The Commander waited until Er’ka’s blue eyes met her own. “Don’t let her go.” It was an imperative that Er’ka did not want to fail. The doctor gave an almost imperceptible nod while she set her jaw in preparation for the battle of the heart that was ahead of her.

*** *** ***

When Calla arrived in the library at 19:01hrs she nearly fell over at the sight of her lover. Er’ka had changed out of her uniform and into the tailored pants suit she had bought for her. Her aura screamed nervousness and need. Calla thought back to the early days after they had first met, the avoidance, the angry kisses, and their eventual private courting. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked over her lover as if for the first time. Much of her anger and doubt washed away in the complete picture of love that Er’ka was exuding. The storm might have been a shaker, but she was now confident that they would get through it together. She regretted that she had made Er’ka meet her in a public place. 

Deciding not to make her lover suffer any longer Calla stepped forward. “Er’ka.”

Midstep the pacing stopped and the nervous half-Klingon approached her. Taking her hand and entwining their fingers she simply said, “I have something to show you.”

Shocked at the warm hand grasping her own Calla did not move until she felt the tug of Er’ka moving away from her. Then she stepped quickly to keep up. They walked at a brisk pace that Calla sensed was from impatience rather than a desire to hide. The steadiness of the hand squeezing hers at regular intervals made her smile. It wasn’t the grand gesture the humans had of dancing in the middle of the ballroom with someone, but for Er’ka that hand holding was just as dramatic.

Recognizing the holodeck doors, Calla pulled back. “Er’ka.” She began to protest.

“No. I have to show you.” Her emphasis on the word show and the sincerity of her eyes was all that Calla needed. She nodded her head as Er’ka opened the doors to the holodeck.

They had been there together many times, but this time with the air of emotions and nervousness Calla half expected Er’ka to activate Program Prom. She couldn’t say it was her heart’s deepest desire, but it suddenly had the glimmer of a real good hope.

“Objective mode. Program Nightmare 1.” Er’ka’s quarters appeared around them lit by synthetic candlelight and suffused with the aromas of dinner and flowers. She saw holodeck versions of herself and Er’ka sitting at the table enjoying an intimate moment. The words were clear in the holodeck and Calla gasped as she caught the version of her about to reveal her feelings. Shocking her still more came the sudden interruption by Lieutenant Yang and Er’ka’s response. The room faded to black.

Calla turned to her lover and opened her mouth to question her.

“Objective mode. Program Nightmare 2.” Er’ka said cutting her off. Calla shook her head at her lover’s literal ways. 

‘She really meant ‘show.’’ Calla smiled to herself.

This time the holodeck showed their battle course and the two of them preparing to battle. Calla smiled and squeezed the hand in her own. She loved the battle course they had created together and she loved the post battle moments when Er’ka’s bloodlust threatened to consume her.

The hologram showed them battling for some time until Calla won. She raised her eyes at Er’ka hoping that her nightmare wasn’t that she would beat her. Er’ka’s continued attention was on the program so Calla once again watched as the program showed them beginning a new battle. This time Calla could see Er’ka was going to kick her ass. Calla bounced on her toes enjoying this show of their sparring. When the battle ended and the bloodlust began Calla really wondered what kind of nightmare this was supposed to be, because they looked pretty happy. In fact they looked happy in a way that Calla wanted to be right now. Just as Calla was reaching for Er’ka’s hand the holodeck doors in the program opened and the room went to black. The pillar they had been leaning against disappeared and Er’ka fell on top of Calla.

Recognizing the scene she had walked in on Calla sucked in a huge breath.

Commander Ad’son Gomry stalked through the real them and joined the program to stand over the image of their kissing holograms. Commander Gomry gloated over them in Klingon and Er’ka hastily stood looking embarrassed leaving Calla on the floor shocked.

The room went to black leaving them alone again. 

Swallowing and looking around as if to find something interesting on the walls, Calla floundered for words. She did not know what to make of this visual, aural, empathic jumble that she was being bombarded with. 

“I have been having nightmares.” Er’ka summed up simply.

Calla pulled her hand away from Er’ka’s her hurt and anger flaring once again. “You are ashamed?” She said loudly. “Of us?”

Er’ka grabbed her hand once again not letting Calla pull away. “Subjective Mode for One. Program Romantic Dinner Interruptus.”

Responding to her command the holodeck once again filled with Er’ka’s quarters, but this time only Calla sat at the romantic dinner table. Er’ka looked pleadingly at Calla and then left to join Calla’s hologram at the table. This time when Lieutenant Yang arrived Er’ka was able to show her how she would react in a calm caring way that showed no embarrassment or shock. She simply acknowledged the Lieutenant, dismissed her and then turned to make her apologies to Calla.

“End Program.” Calla said causing the holodeck to once again go back to black. She glared at Er’ka from across the room. “Explain.” Calla demanded.

Without hesitation Er’ka stepped to her lover, “I am not ashamed of you. I am not ashamed of us.” Her blue eyes searched Calla for understanding in a rare reversal of their roles. Calla flared her nostrils but did not interrupt. “I do not want to be thought of as weak.” Sighing Er’ka closed the distance between them and took Calla’s hand.

Slowly Er’ka pulled Calla’s hand up until it was held between both of hers over her heart. “For too long my heart was caged. But you have set it free.” Gently she stroked her thumb against the soft underside of Calla’s fingers. “My mind is ruled by Klingon ways and rules, but my heart,” Er’ka’s eyes blinked shut as she hesitated, “my heart is Human, Calla.” Letting her movements still Er’ka gazed into Calla’s face hoping to communicate everything that her heartfelt words might still leave out. “I do not know how to live with my heart in charge. It is too soft and I do not trust it.” Never breaking their gaze Er’ka pulled Calla’s hand up until she could kiss the fingertips. “I have had to be too strong in this world, Calla. I do not know how to show the softer side of me.” Er’ka kissed each fingertip slowly showing how important each gesture was to her. Then she kissed Calla’s palm letting the heat of her breath and the cold of her nose mingle with the very realness of her person with the purely empathic parts of her emotions. Calla’s heart stopped for a moment because she forgot how to breathe. “You are my imzadi, Calla. My heart knew it, my body knew it, but my stubborn Klingon brain did not.”

Overwhelmed Calla stared into the eyes of her beloved for many long seconds.

A single tear traced down the side of her cheek and she pulled her lover to her by their united hands.

First their lips pressed together. Then they smiled against each other. After that Er’ka let Calla’s hand go in order to wrap her arms around her lover. Er’ka whimpered as Calla’s strong arms encircled her body. Their bodies pressed against each other deepening the kiss. Tongues licked into each other as their lips slid and their hands held them tighter and tighter together.

“I love you.” Calla whispered, her breath raspy and her eyes wild with desire.

Growling her agreement Er’ka said only, “yes,” before leaning in to claim Calla’s lips in a kiss once again. The force of her approach caught Calla off balance and they fell to the floor of the holodeck laughing briefly until the emotion of the moment caught up to them. Hearts pounding in their ears Er’ka once again kissed Calla all thoughts of discovery gone and a solid hope for their future heating them all over again.

**FIN ******

********

********

x


End file.
